The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a sports seat, having a seat part and a backrest that is pivotable and lockable relative to the seat part, with the backrest having a handle for unlocking the backrest and at least one belt passage for a safety belt.
In a known vehicle seat of the type described immediately above, which is designed as a sports seat for a two-door motor vehicle, two belt passages are provided for a four-point safety belt. In order to facilitate access to the second row of seats, the backrest can be freely pivoted. To allow the backrest to pivot free, it is unlocked by actuating the laterally arranged handle.